1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker having an anti-bounce mechanism for preventing reclosing of the contacts after the contacts are opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A primary function of circuit interrupters is to provide electrical system protection and coordination whenever abnormalities occur on any part of the system. Operating voltage, continuous current, frequency, short circuit interrupting capability, and time current coordination requirements are some of the factors that must be considered when designing a circuit interrupter. Increasing demands are being placed upon the electrical industry for interrupters with improved performance.
Associated with the foregoing are circuit breakers with high ratings that develop very high forces between contacts. This causes the operating contact assembly to develop a high speed upon opening, which in turn causes the opening contact assembly to bounce back at the end of its opening travel.